roblox_blox_piecefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Buyable Weapons Sword Dealer is ''at both the Pirate starter island and the Marine starter island.'' Buyables: Katana and Cultlass: '''Price 1.000B$ Both '''Cultlass and Katana has the moves Quiet Rush and Air Slash; so the two swords are identical. Quiet Rush ''requires mas. 1, and ''Air Slash requires mas. 20. Sword Dealer Of The West ''at the Pirate Village/Buggy Island'' Buyables: Dual Katana: '''Price 12.000B$ '''Iron Mace: '''Price 25.000B$ '''Dual Katana has the moves Whirlwind (mas. 1) and Tornado (mas. 30) Iron Mace has the moves Mace Smash (mas. 1) and Killer Combo (mas. 30) Sword Dealer Of The East ''at the Frozen Village '' Buyables: Triple Katana: '''Price 60.000B$ '''Pipe: Price 100.000B$ Triple Katana 'has the moves ''Air Slashes Barrage (mas. 20) and Violent Rush (mas. 60) '''Pipe '''has the moves ''Rage Combo ''(mas. 1) and ''Earth Smash ''(mas. 50) '''Weapon Dealer (Guns) at the Middle Town Buyables: Slingshot: 'Price 5.000B$ '''Musket: '''Price 8.000B$ '''Flintlock Pistol: '''Price 10.500B$ '''Slingshot '''has the moves Sticky Pellet ''(mas. 20) and ''Explosive Pellet ''(mas. 40) '''Musket '''has the moves ''Dragon Bullet ''(mas. 20) and ''Bold Pistolero ''(mas. 50) '''Flintlock Pistol '''has the moves ''Disabling Shot ''(mas. 15) and ''Rapid Gun ''(mas. 80) '''Advanced Weapon Dealer (Guns) at the Marine Fortress Buyables: Refined Slingshot: '''Price 30.000B$ '''Refined Flintlock: '''Price 65.000B$ '''Cannon: '''Price 100.000B$ '''Refined Slingshot '''is a better version of the '''Slingshot. '''It has the same moves, but the Mastery requirement is increased to 40 and 80 instead of normal 20 and 40. '''Refined Flintlock is a better version of the Flintlock. Mastery requirement is increased to 30 and 120 instead of the normal 15 and 80. Cannon '''is the strongest gun you can get in the normal world. It has the moves ''Alpha Wave ''(mas. 40) and ''Incendiary Ammo ''(mas. 100). '''Master Sword Dealer ''at the top of the Skylands'' Buyables: Dual-Headed Blade: Price 400.000B$ Bisento: Price 1.200.000B$ Dual-Headed Blade 'is a sword with two ends. It has the moves ''Assassinate (mas. 20) and Raging Wind ''(mas. 100) '''Bisento '''is the strongest ''buyable sword in the normal world. It can be upgraded. It has the moves ''Wind Breaker ''(mas. 50) and ''Quake Sphere ''(mas. 150) '''Living Skeleton '''at the Magma Town ''Buyables:'' 'Soul Cane: '''Price 750.000B$ '''Soul Cane '''is a weapon of the underground. It has the moves ''Soul Beam ''(mas. 40) and ''Soul Slashes ''(mas. 120) Unlockable Weapons 'Shark Saw 'is unlocked by defeating The Saw ''at the middle town(not guaranteed). Keep in mind that you only have 15 minutes to kill him after The Saw has spawned. It has the moves Consecutive Slashes ''(mas. 10) and ''Execution ''(mas. 60) '''Bazooka '''can be dropped by a ''Wysper, and a '''Refined Musket can be dropped by the Magma Admiral(not guaranteed). They are stronger versions of the Cannon and a Musket. [https://roblox-blox-piece.fandom.com/wiki/Warden_Sword Warden's Sword] is unlocked by defeating a Chief Warden (not guaranteed). It has the moves Focus Slash ''(mas. 35) and ''Tornado Wave ''(mas. 80) 'Saber is unlocked by defeating [https://roblox-blox-piece.fandom.com/wiki/Shanks Shanks] (not guaranteed). It can be upgraded. It has the moves ''Deadly Rush ''(mas. 50) and ''Triple Slash ''(mas. 125) '''Trident '''is unlocked by beating ''Fishman Jones(not guaranteed)'. It has the moves Trident Hook ''(mas. 50) and ''Water Pulse ''(mas. 125) 'Pole (1st Form) is unlocked by defeating ''God Enei(not guaranteed)'. It might have the ability to upgrade in a future update, because it is called "1st Form". It has the moves Explosive Cloud ''(mas. 80) and ''Lightning Rain ''(mas. 180) 'Dark Blade (Yoru) 'is unlocked in the Item Shop, with a cost of 1.200R$. It can be upgraded. It has the moves One Thousand Slices ''(mas. 1) and ''Flying Slash Attack ''(mas. 50) If you have any further questions about the abilities and such I recommend you check out the Swords and Guns wiki. Category:Weapon